A KLAWW Gang Job
by Agent Anderson
Summary: Ever wondered how the KLAWW gang got the Clockwerk parts in the first place? Here is how they stole the parts in their infamous mueseum heist.
1. Chapter 1: Method of Entry

A KLAWW Gang Job

by

Agent Anderson

Chapter 1:

Method of Entry

_"The method of entry and the number of guard casualties all point to this being a KLAWW gang job." _

-Constable Neyla, Sly 2: Band of Theives

**Cairo, Egypt**

**10:00 PM**

The black van had been parked on the curb all day. Nobody had bothered to ask questions, with Cairo being as busy as it is. The sun had finally dipped beneath the horizon and the van doors opened. A tall, muscular tiger in an open black trenchcoat and turtleneck stepped into the dusty dirt road. The tiger had slicked, gray hair and sideburns to match. A black duffel bag was grasped in his gleaming claws. His eyes darted around the nearly deserted back road, then he set off with a quick pace. He weaved between a few baskets and ducked into an alley. He arrived at the bustling street in front of the Cairo Mueseum of Natural History. He took advantage of a break in the traffic and jogged across the street, the duffel swinging in his claws.

He pushed open the revolving doors into a beautiful granite lobby. Several pig guards lounged around a security checkpoint. The tiger put the duffel on the conveyor belt that led to an x-ray machine, while the tiger stepped through a metal detector himself. A light turned red and the machine buzzed. A guard approached him.

" Please remove any loose change, car keys, etc.," the guard said wearily. The tiger obligingly opened the folds of his trenchcoat, revealing an arsenal of guns hanging from his black turtle neck, snug in various holsters.

" Holy-" the guard said, his eyes going wide. The tiger lashed out with a palm, slamming it into the swine's face and throwing him back. His buddys looked up in alarm. The tiger pulled two FN P90's from his arsenal. Holding his arms on either side of him, he opened fire. The guards were mowed down in a hail of bullets and blood. He finally ran out of ammo and dropped the the submachine guns with a clatter. One guard had managed to survive the slaughter by hiding behind a metal detector. the pig pulled out his service revolver and walkie-talkie.

" Backup!" he screamed into the radio. " I need backup!" Just then the metal detector buzzed again and a purple furred tigress walked through, holding a Glock 18C. The machine pistol fired. The final guard went down.

" Any trouble, Rajan?" asked Neyla, casually loading a new clip into her gun.

" I could have taken them without you," he growled, shrugging off the trenchcoat and grabbing two Desert Eagles from his shoulder holsters. That was when the backup showed up. They were also pigs, but with riot gear and AK-74's.

" FREEZE!" screamed a pig.

" Geddown!" yelled Rajan, just as the guards opened fire. The two criminals dived in opposite directions, taking cover behind granite columns. Neyla seized her chance and used her Glock to mow down an advancing guard. She dived forward and grabbed his dropped assault rifle, taking out another guard with the Russian weapon. The pigs advanced into the lobby. Rajan dashed forward, unloading the Desert Eagles. Magnum rounds pounded into the officers and two fell. Rajan dashed behind another column, gunfire chewing up the fragile stone. Rajan ejected his spent clips and loaded new rounds into the handguns.

"Here!" he yelled, tossing a pistol across the lobby to Neyla, who had just ran out of ammo for the AK. She took aim and pounded a guard right between the eyes. Rajan grabbed and Uzi off of his body, mowing down the remaining guards in a hail off lead.

" All in a days work, I'd say," said Neyla in her upper class British accent. Rajan didn't reply. He just dropped his spent weapon and grabbed a MAC 11 off his toned body.

" Where'd you get all those guns?" asked Neyla, genuinely curious. " I thought Interpol would know about it, at least."

" Arpeggio has his ways," said the tiger as he grabbed his duffel bag off the conveyor belt. The two cats walked out of the decimated lobby, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2: A Timely Arrival

Chapter 2: A Timely Arrival

Rajan and Neyla ran through the ornately furnished hallway, thick carpet muffling their steps. They arrived at a set of double doors and Rajan kicked them open, still clutching the duffel. They entered a large room. In front of them was a short flight of steps leading into the room. A huge whale skeleton hung from the ceiling, a globe set into the floor spun to their right, a printing press hummed to their left, and a set of copper scales sat in front of them in a lowered area. A tribal drum was at the bottom of the stairs. The two KLAWW members warily stepped into the room. Rajan tensed and looked to his left. His pupils widened as he noticed a raised hallway that provided a clear view of the room. Three Cairo Police Officers, all Nile Crocodiles wearing gas masks, stood in the hallway. 2 held grenade launchers; the one that Rajan guessed was their captain held an Automag .44 handgun. The three crocs opened fire. Tear gas grenades flew into the exhibit hall, and .44 caliber magnum bullets slammed into the floor dangerously close to Neyla. The two tigers took cover behind the spinning globe.

Rajan put a finger to his Bluetooth earpiece.

" Arpeggio! Help!" coughed the tiger, beggining to wheeze from the effects of the gas.

" Hold on..." said the British parrot.

The cops still blasted away in the hall. The leader, the croc with the Automag, heard a sound to his right. A hulking bison in a gas mask and a massive business suit stood in the hall. The crocs eyes widened when he saw the bison was holding a SPAS12 shotgun.

" Wait! No, Wait!" pleaded the croc. The bison fired and the leader flew back, taking the full brunt of the shot. Red shell casings clattered to the floor as the bison pumped the shotgun. He fired twice more, taking out the other guards. Jean Bison slung the shotgun over his brawny shoulders. then he looked at his fellow gang members and gave them a friendly nod of his bushy furred head. rajan returned the nod as Jean moved on down the hall.

" Let's move," said Rajan. They walked to the right, towards the whale skeleton. A raised balcony with a control panel and a security gate was Rajan's goal. He unstrapped a hookshot grapple gun from his waist and shot the titanium tip up to the balcony. It drilled into the wall.

" Grab on," Rajan told his purple-furred companion. Neyla wrapped her paws around his body.

" I could get used to this..." she murmured. Rajan just barely glanced at her. Rajan pressed a button on the side of the gun and they were reeled up to the balcony. They landed and Rajan reeled his gun in. He strapped it back to his belt as Neyla pulled a lever to summon a maintenance elevator. the metal grate slid open and they both stepped into the tiny elevator. Rajan pressed the button for the basement and they headed down. As they moved into the depths of the building, they could hear the faint sound of gunfire. It got louder as they neared the basement. The doors finally opened into a dimly lit storage room, packed full with crates and boxes. The room was filled with guards. The purple, French lizard called Dimitri was at the center of it all, his FAMAS rifle blazing. Neyla didn't need to be told what to do. She just went to work, using her trusty whip to reel a guard into her, then using her Desert Eagle to put a bullet into the pig.

Rajan, meanwhile, got down on one knee and fired away with his MAC 11. With the three villain's combined effort, the guards easily went down. Dimitri loaded a new clip into his assault rifle.

" Right on with the split-second timing bro!" Dimitri said, misquoting American slang. " Ready to put the throw down on the old metal bird?"

" Of course," continued Rajan, perfectly understanding his cohort's confusing English. before they moved on down a dimly lit hall to their left, Rajan unstrapped a Browning Hi-Power from his leg holster. He tossed the pistol to Neyla.

" You're gonna need it," growled Rajan as the trio warily walked down the hallway.

_A/N: So how do you like it so far? The room Rajan and Neyla were ambushed by cops is the first room in the Cairo level of Sly 2. The double doors are right in front of you, and the raised hall is to your right. Next chappie: the Contessa! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Benefits of Technology

Chapter 3

The Benefits of Technology

Rajan, Dimitri, and Neyla ran through the maintenance hallway, pausing every few seconds at an intersection. They finally arrived in a large, circular hub.

" We must be beneath the courtyard," guessed Rajan, correctly. They were about to proceed down the path right in front of them when the Cairo police poured into the room.

" Free-" began an officer, just as a huge combat suit walked up behind him. A mechanical whirring noise filled the area. The cop glanced over his shoulder just in time to see two mini-guns beginning to rotate. The scaled down chain-gun attachments of Arpeggio's robotic attack suit were revving up, on his shoulders. The three other gang members ducked just as the first one hundred rounds ripped from the dual spinning barrels. Each barrel consisted of six metal tubes that spun each time a round of shells were fed into the weapon. A cacophony of loud gunshots ripped through the quiet room. Until now an ambient humming noise was all that could be heard from the central air conditioning humming through the area. Arpeggio's combat suit shattered the dull, ambiant humming with ease. Those high velocity rounds ripped from the twin shoulder-mounted mini-guns. The cops were utterly shredded; they didn't even have time to register what was going on. The mini chain-guns finally came to a stop, ending on an electric sounding whine.

" Evening, chaps!" said the tiny parrot from the battle mech's cockpit. Rajan was utterly stunned. He was in awe at how much destruction the little bird was able to cause. All that was left of the whole squad of cops that had once filled the room was bloody chunks.

" You...didn't tell me about your suit," stuttered Rajan.

" I've been working on it for quite some time now. It worked perfectly, wouldn't you say?" said the British bird. Dimitri's gawking mouth finally shut.

" DUDE!" he yelled. " You just totally turned the fuzz into swiss cheese, bro! That was CRA-ZAY!" he ended the sentence, singing the last word in a high C.

" Woah, back up, Dimitri. The Fuzz?" said Neyla, having not heard the term in ages.

" Yanno, the Fuzz! The Five-O. The Boys in True Blue?" he mused. Neyla just shook her head at the weird lexicon.

" We have no time to chat, friends. We've got a bird to snare!" said Arpeggio, still in the mech-suit. He led the way, thunking down the hallway with the rest of the gang on his tail. The met up with Jean Bison at an intersection. He still held the SPAS12.

" Hot DANG, this is a fine shotgun there, Arpeggio. Can I keep her after the heist?" asked the Canadian. Arpeggio acknowledged him with a nod of the head. They finally arrived at a flight of stairs. They quickly ascended the flight.

" Where's the Contessa?" asked Neyla, curiously.

" She couldn't attend, given that she might be spotted. She is still a secret member, you know." Neyla remained silent. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway, ending with a metal security door. Rajan finally put down the duffel bag and unzipped it to reveal a bomb. It was black and torpedo shaped, with a digital readout on the side. Rajan typed in some numbers on a keypad and hit enter. The readout showed 1:00.

" Get back!" shouted Rajan. The gang retreated into the stairwell. A few moments later an amazingly loud boom was heard. Smoke poured from the hall as the gang walked into it. The security door was in shreds. They walked through the ruins into the Clockwerk exhibit.

_A/N: Sorry about that thing with the Contessa. I had the idea with Arpeggio's mech suit and wanted to do that instead. Next up: Stealing Clockwerk. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Clockwerk

Chapter 4

Clockwerk

The KLAWW gang entered the large room. On the left wall was an electronic display of all the different Clockwerk part blueprints. A staircase in the corner of the room led to a long hallway, and a large window covered a quarter of the right wall. Clockwerk hung in the middle of it all, suspended from the ceiling. The robotic owl was deactivated for the moment, but was reeasembled and in one piece. Arpeggio's eyes glazed over seeing the robotic enemy of the Cooper Clan.

" Ah, Clockwerk," he said mistily. " The brilliant scientist and owl known as Octavius Vladimir Clocverk was turned into a robot by Red Russia during the Cold War. They wanted to use him as a secret weapon against the United States, but he had no such intentions," the flightless parrot continued. " He killed every last one of the scientists who had replaced his body with machinery. Then he took up residence in the Kra'Karov Volcano, where he built an extensive black market empire. He was finally defeated by Sly Cooper two years ago," Arpeggio went on. " His hatred for the Cooper Clan goes all the way back to Egypt and Slytunkhamen the Second. I heard that his rivalry has something to do with an engagement diamond stolen from him, and a mystical being known as the Sire. ( _A/N: Read Lament of Carmelita, Kit Karamak )_ But who really knows for sure?" Arpeggio ended his reverie.

" If you two are done making out, let's grab the bird and go," said Neyla impatiently. Arpeggio looked slightly offended. He sighed.

" Very well then," said Arpeggio. He lifted the battle suit's wrist and a concentrated laser cut through the metal cords holding Clockwerk up. The robotic owl fell to the ground, without a scratch on his metal body. Lifeless, souless yellow eyes glared out into space, chilling Rajan to the bone. Arpeggio spoke into a communications speaker in his suit.

" This is Arpeggio to Blimp, we are ready for extraction, over," said the British parrot.

" Roger that, Arpeggio," came the reply. Seconds later the roof was lifted of the room. A gigantic blimp blotted out the night sky. A metallic cable snaked down out of the airship and Rajan latched it to Clockwerk's body. They all stood on the incredibly resilient body and were winched up to Arpeggio's blimp. Rajan looked down to see swathes a Mini-Cooper police cars surround the mueseum before he was whisked out of view.

_A/N: I have a bad habit of short chapters :P I sowwy... If you want to make sense of that refrence to Sire, read Lament of Carmelita, by Kit Karamak, and the sequel, Spy Cooper, both on this site. Only one chapter to go. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
